


Reason for the Season

by tickedtabbyflower



Series: Christmas Mayhem [2]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tickedtabbyflower/pseuds/tickedtabbyflower
Summary: Santino tells Marius a secret about Armand in the coven for the holidays, but is it really true?





	Reason for the Season

Marius watched the new tree being put up in the center of Trinity, feeling neither love or hate for the holiday. It wasn’t a holiday for his Gods, not anymore. His mind went back to a time when he’d celebrated it with his apprentices, one of the holidays he’d taught them about. They’d give gifts to the servants on those days of Saturnalia and everyone would feast together. A smile graced his face as he remembered those times before turning to sorrow.  
It was the day this tree was being put up for that his life had been shattered, nearly the turning of 1500. It had been the perfect time to strike. The story of what had happened had been told by his fledgling, his own painful memories being filled in later for the world to read. It had been told that Santino had been killed, but the black eyes that watched him from the other side of the tree that was being decorated by the younger fledglings told another story. No, he’d written down his wishes of that night and left it at that.   
To his distaste, it was this same vampire that approached him now. His eyes held steady, refusing to look at Santino. The moment of silence drew out as they stood next to each other, the tension rising with every passing minute. “It’s lovely, isn’t it?” Santino asked, an olive branch between them. “I suppose…” He replied,the minutes drawing out before turning to the darker vampire. “Did you celebrate Christmas?” A smirk, one filled with melancholy, graced his face. “I did as a mortal, yes, but we were not allowed such celebrations in the coven.” Marius had figured as much; all happiness being turned to ash for every unfortunate soul in that coven. “I recall Armand sneaking out on this night every year he was with me for nearly a decade.” He whispered, dark voice holding some hint of warmth in his words. If only he and Santino had met under different circumstances he was sure they would’ve been close friends, but it was of no point now.  
“I’d imagine that his heart couldn’t withstand the idea that he was shunned by God.” Marius replied, his words cold. He wanted to leave, to get away from this being that had torn his life apart. Santino turned to him then. “He snuck out to go to the church you’d carried him from, one he’d gotten sick in.” Blue eyes turned to him now, his attention fully grabbed. Darker ones were distant as he spoke up once more. “He denied it and I didn’t reprimand him for it. I knew he’d hoped he’d wake from laying on that floor to you taking him home.” Marius flinched at that, his throat tightening. “Why?” He asked, his voice a harsh whisper. “Why tell me this now?”  
Santino turned to the tree then, letting the silence drift between them once more. Marius’s mind mulled over it for a moment before he heard a light chuckle coming from Santino. “I’d asked him why he did it once. His reply had been that it made it easier. If you came and took him away then he wasn’t meant to stay in the coven. If he woke under the stones of the church then it was Gods will that he stay. It made it easier..” Marius felt his anger flare. He turned on his heel, only to be stopped by Santino.   
He turned, seeing Armand on the stairway. The hurt the darker vampire had caused bubbled in his soul even as he looked to his fledgling. “He’s yours, you know..He was never mine, not in the same manner…” Armand’s eyes watched Marius’s, the heat dying in him some as he turned to go to the younger vampire, ignoring Santino. “Good evening, cherub.” He whispered, giving him a smile. Armand returned the smile. “Good evening, Master..” Marius felt his eyes leave Armand’s for a moment, getting a slight shift even as the blank visage had returned. “What’s wrong?” He asked, getting Marius to look up.  
The blonde vampire sighed, turning to the tree. Santino was gone, finally. “Did you really go to the church on Christmas?” He asked, getting Armand to look over to the tree. “I did.” He confirmed. “Why?” He asked, hoping the answer wasn’t what Santino had said. Armand turned to him, his eyes softer. “I heard what Santino told you. He wasn’t lying.” He replied. Marius felt his heart sink at that. Armand held out his hand to his maker. “May I?” Marius nodded, giving him his hand. It was quickly flipped over, a small box placed inside of it.   
Blonde eyebrows arched. “What is this?” Armand gave him an indulgent smile. “It’s for you.” He took it, opening the box. Inside was a small painting, one he’d thought lost to time. It was one that he’d done of Armand and himself together, something small enough to keep hidden. Marius looked up to see a small smile on Armand’s face. “Where did you get this?” Armand chuckled. “I’d went to the church, but only after I’d found this in the ruins. On this day, I’d lay under the stones and look it over. It was the only time I could truly take it out without having it destroyed.”  
Marius searched his companion’s face, shock flooding his senses. “Why give it to me now?” He asked breathlessly. “Because, you’ve always held my heart. I was lost in those centuries without you. This helped, but now that you’re here I don’t need it anymore.” Marius felt a knot form in his throat at that, Armand leaning to kiss his lips. “Happy Saturnalia, Master.” He couldn’t help but smile at that, embracing his cherub. “Merry Christmas, Amadeo.”


End file.
